Automotive aromatherapy diffusers are used in automobiles to improve the fragrance of the air within the passenger compartment. They are normally plugged into the empty cigarette lighter socket of a conventional automobile. The electrical system of the automobile, among other things, energizes an internal resistor which provides heat to a fragrance laden pad. The heat from the resistor energizes the fragrance in the pad and dispels the fragrance to the interior of the passenger compartment.
One of the problems of such a device is that the heat from the resistor is not adjustable in present diffusers. The inability to adjust the heat leads not only to the inefficient diffusion of the oils in the fragrance laden pad, but also in circuit boards presently used, the risk of system failure and even fire are always present. In addition, present diffusers have no cover to surround the heated pad to prevent one from touching the pad and being burned.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an automotive aromatherapy diffuser that is capable of regulating the heat provided to the fragrance pad in a safe and efficient manner.
Another object of this invention is to avoid operational malfunction.
A further object of this invention is to provide an automotive aromatherapy diffuser that is safe to use and operate.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
An automotive air freshener for insertion into a cigarette lighter socket of a vehicle has an elongated housing having first and second ends and opposite sides. A first electrical contact is in the first end of the housing and protrudes from the inside to the outside of the housing. Second electrical contacts are on the opposite sides of the first end and protrude from the inside to the outside of the housing. The cross-sectional size of the first end of the housing is adapted for insertion into the cigarette lighter socket so that the first and second electrical contacts can be in electrical contact with the socket.
The first electrode control has an internal end that is connected to an internal electrode by an elongated conductive spring. Power is conveyed through the electrodes and the spring to energize several safe electrical control components within the housing to provide heat at varying temperatures to a fragrance laden pad and to operate the fragrance emitting phenomenon. A cover is connected to the electrical components and surrounds the pad to protect against injury.